


Soldier Mother

by FiKate



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hugs, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sameth thinks about hugging his mother and what's changed as he's grown up. I've always been fascinated by the dysfunctional relationship between these two and this is a small look at my thoughts on them.</p>
<p>Written to fulfill the prompt Affection at the community 100wordstories and originally posted <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/119842.html">there.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Mother

Sam’s favorite part of getting to hug his mother was feeling her scale mail under her surcoat and hugging her until his arms hurt. The next day he knew she’d been there for how sore his arms were and he trusted that soreness more than anything else. She might have left notes or toys but the hugs were what felt real.

As he grew older, he found it harder to know when he could hug her even lightly as their time was never their own. Their embraces became quick as he must learn to become solid and sure as she.


End file.
